


Chase's Cuddly Mood

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Switch!Chase, ler!jackie, switch!jamie, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase's in the mood for cuddles. When he gains the courage to ask for some, he gets more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jameson Jackson
Kudos: 7





	Chase's Cuddly Mood

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD GOD, IT'S FINALLY DONE! The first draft deleted because my laptop hates me, so I had to rewrite it in 3 hours straight! I hope it was worth the urges to whip my laptop across the room...
> 
> Enjoy!

Chase has always been a very cuddly person. From when he was a little boy to even now, he has never truly grown out of his cuddly nature. When he was married to Stacy, Chase was never afraid of showing his love for Stacy by cuddling her. Stacy was aware of just how cuddly he was, and allowed the man to cuddle her whenever he needed it. When they had kids, Chase would happily cuddle the kids when they wanted it. He'd happily agree to lay in bed with them for hours, and never hesitated to cuddle them till they fell asleep. It was one of the best parts about being a parent, that Chase wholeheartedly missed. 

Now: divorced and all alone, Chase would find ways to make up for the cuddle-free life he was living. He spent money on stuffed animals he would cuddle with in bed, and even went as far as to buy a 20 pound weighted blanket. It was anxiety-relieving to feel comforted by a blanket, and it helped him sleep at night. When he needed the feeling of human warmth, Chase would put the weighted blanket into the dryer, and pull it out when it was finished. That was his favourite feeling: A warm, heavy blanket just pulled out of the dryer. It was almost perfect...

keyword: almost. Unfortunately, Chase knew that the blanket was inanimate, and didn't have a soul to connect with. So soon, Chase's weighted cuddle blanket became the thing it really was: a heavy, lifeless blanket. 

What Chase was missing, was human affection. It was something he longed for, but never gained the courage to ask for. So, he'd quietly live through his phases of cuddle urges, and live on another day. 

Today however, it was much worse than usual. It was impossible to ignore this urge. So, Chase gained the courage to do something for the first time: He wanted to ask for cuddles. So, Chase went off, carrying his weighted blanket on his back as he walked around the house, looking for people to cuddle. after walking around for a few more minutes, Chase finally came across one of his friends outside: It was Marvin. Marvin appeared to be playing with his cards in the backyard. Chase walked up to the door, and slid it open. Once he was outside, Chase slide it closed and walked further out. 

"Hi Marvin." Chase said. 

"Hi Chase! What's up?" Marvin said, turning around to face his friend. 

Chase looked up to his friend, and began to feel guilty. "Not much. I was gonna ask you something, but I can see you're busy." Chase admitted, before turning around to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second Chase! Are you doing okay?" Marvin asked. 

Chase put on an empty, crooked smile. "I'm okay." Chase explained. 

"Are you sure?" Marvin asked. 

Chase nodded. "I'm sure." Chase replied. Marvin nodded his head and let go of Chase's shoulders. Upon his newfound freedom, Chase went back inside through the sliding door. 

Chase began looking around for someone else who might've been free. Chase, with his weighted blanket on his back, walked down the hall towards Jamie's room. Upon looking inside, Chase noticed Jamie was in there, playing Darts. Chase opened the door further and looked at him. 

"Hi Jamie." Chase said. 

Jamie turned himself towards the door, and waved at the man at the door. 

"Are you free?" Chase asked. 

Jamie nodded and began to put his darts away. Chase had decided to sit himself down at the end of Jamie's bed. When the darts were back in their proper place, Jamie walked back and sat onto the end of his bed with Chase. 

'What's up?' Jamie signed. 

Chase took an extra couple seconds to reply to him. "I...I'm in the mood..." Chase explained briefly. 

Jamie tilted his head. 'What type of mood?" Jamie asked. 

Chase scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm in the mood to be cuddled." Chase explained better. 

Jamie and nodded his head in understanding, and laid himself down on his bed. without a second wasted, Jamie lifted his neck and open his arms wide, to signal Chase to come cuddle with him. Chase happily joined him, resting his head on Jamie's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Jamie wrapped his arms around Chase as well, and began to stroke Chase's hair with his left hand. 

This was exactly what Chase needed. not even a second in, and Chase had already decided that Jamie was a lot better at cuddling then Stacy. where has Jamie been all his life? Chase could have used his cuddles years ago! but nothing can change the past. He's here now: and right now, Chase was experiencing the best cuddle he's ever experienced before in his life. 

To top it off, Jamie had began to massage Chase's side and belly with his free right hand. I felt extremely soothing for Chase. This was the first time in nearly two decades, that Chase has been massaged in such a way on his stomach. this was the kind of action a father would do to their son or daughter when their stomach was hurting. it was soothing, calming, and irreplaceable. 

Suddenly, Chase's sleepy nature had been interrupted a little bit. How, you might ask? well, Jamie's soothing fingers had began to curl, making the feeling more ticklish than soothing. Chase, being as tired as he was, didn't hold back any of his giggles when they began to leave his throat. 

Jamie silently laughed in response. 'Ticklish?' Jamie asked. 

Chase shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head. "A little." Chase admitted. Jamie smiled as a playful glint began to form into his eyes. Suddenly before Chase could realize what mistake he had just made by telling him, Jamie lifted his hands up in the air and wiggled them teasingly before touching down onto Chase's sides. 

"HEhehehehehehey! Whahahahat ahahahare yohohou dohoing?" Chase asked through his newfound giggles. 

Jamie removed his hands to sign to him. 'tickling you.' Jamie signed before resuming his tickle attack. 

"Whyhyhyhy? Ahahahall I wahahahanted wahahas to cuhuhuhuddle!" Chase argued. 

Jamie paused his tickling again to sign back to him. 'This is more fun.' he signed, resuming back to tickling right after. 

Jamie began to squeeze and claw at Chase's sides and ribs, making him squeal and laugh along with his giggles. 

"Jahahahahamihihihihie! Ihihihihit tihihihihickles!" Chase told him through bouts of laughter. 

Jamie removed his hands and gasped before placing the palms of his hands on his cheeks, imitating the signature face from Home Alone. 'Really?! I had no idea!' Jamie reacted dramatically. Almost immediately after, Jamie's dramatic face changed to a semi-serious facial expression. 'Sorry, I'm stupid! I should've known!' Jamie joked before tickling him again. 

Chase, unable to handle much more of the evil teasing, decided to grab at Jamie's hands and stop his teases and tickle attacks. But all this did, was make Jamie visibly angry. Jamie pulled his hands out of his grip with a smile slipping through his angry facade. 'Don't grab my hands like that! How would you feel is I-' Jamie signed, before covering up Chase's mouth with his left hand and tickling him with his right. 

Chase bursted into more giggles, but his giggles were now being muffled by Jamie's hand! Though being tickled by one hand was less ticklish than two hands, it still tickled enough for giggles to leave Chase's mouth. Jamie paused his tickling to sign again. 'You annoyed?' Jamie signed with one hand, before going back to tickling him again. 

In a single instant, all the playfulness stopped. The playfulness turned to disgust, as Jamie removed his now-wet palm of his right hand. Chase had licked his hand in an attempt to get Jamie to remove his hand. It ended working really well!...too well...

Jamie made a disappointing face, and pointed at his soiled hand with his right hand. 'You're gross.' Jamie signed, rubbing his stomach with a curled hand to sign the word 'gross'. 

"Hey, you started it. All I wanted was a cuddle! Next thing I know, I'm being tickled and teased by a man in a mustache!" Chase argued. 

Jamie smirked confidently, and began to twirl his mustache. 'A sexy one.' Jamie shot back. Chase rolled his eyes and lightly flicked Jamie's hat off his head. In retaliation, Jamie rubbed his saliva-covered hand onto Chase's shirt sleeve. 

"Ehehew! I mean I know it's my saliva, but come on!" Chase reacted. 

Jamie stuck his tongue out at him, like a child would in a fight. Chase, completely done with the dapper boy, decided to give the man a taste of his own medicine. 

Chase pushed Jamie down onto his back, and quickly lifted up Jamie's shirt. With his belly completely exposed, Chase took in a big breath and blew a big raspberry onto Jamie's tummy. Jamie erupted into squirming, silently laughing and attempting to push Chase's head away. 

"Learned your lesson yet?" Chase asked. Even as he was laughing and squirming like a worm, Jamie still signed 'I'm not sorry!' back to the man! 

"Huh...Such guts for a man's who's unbearably ticklish!" Chase replied, before getting up and blowing a raspberry onto Jamie's neck. 

Jamie bursted into even more laughter, but recovered rather quickly. In no time at all, Jamie had gotten up and pulled Chase closer, to blow a raspberry onto Chase's neck as well! 

"NAHAHAHAhahahaha! Whahahahat, ihihis thihis a challenge or something?" Chase asked. Jamie thought for a moment, before nodding his head. Chase nodded his head back. "Very well. Challenge accepted." Chase replied. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone came crashing through the door. "DID SOMEONE SAY CHALLENGE?!" someone shouted at the door. 

Chase let out a squeal of surprise, before covering his mouth. Jamie began to titter, punching the bed as he laughed at the sound he just made. In an attempt to mock him, Jamie crossed his eyes and began taunting Chase in a very 'slapstick' manner. Chase proceeded to pout in anger, and push Jamie. Except...Chase accidentally pushed him off the bed!...Aaaaand into the arms of Jackieboy Man! 

"I gotcha!" Jackie reacted, holding onto Jamie bridal-style. "Now, I couldn't help but hear quite a bit of laughter coming from this room. Care to explain?" Jackie asked. 

"Uuuuh..." Chase started. 

Jamie happily signed the situation for them both. 'We were having a tickle fight!' Jamie signed. 

"A tickle fight?!" Jackie reacted. "You two were having a tickle fight without the best tickle fight master in all of Brighton?!" Jackie reacted, talking about himself like usual. 

'...tickle fight...master?' Jamie signed, unaware of such a title. 

"'best tickle fight master in all of Brighton?' Never heard of 'em." Chase replied. 

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Jackie reacted, dumbfounded. 

"Who is he?" Chase asked. 

"IT'S ME, YOU DIMWIT!" Jamie shouted back at him. Jamie bursted out laughing. The truth was, they were perfectly aware of the title. It was Jackie, and only Jackie, that placed that very title upon himself. Truth is, it was hilarious! 

"You?! A tickle fight master? Come on! Stop pulling my leg!" Chase joked. 

"You-...You don't believe me?!" Jackie reacted. 

Jamie waved the man down to him. 'If you're the tickle fight master you claim you are, prove it.' Jamie suggested. 

Jackie stared at Jamie for only 5 seconds, before a gigantic, teasy smirk grew onto the man's face. "Very well. I'll prove it to you. Ill prove it ALL to you! Near the end of this afternoon, you will indeed see that I am the ULTIMATE TICKLE MONSTER THAT EVER DID EXIST!" Jackie declared. 

'Don't you mean tickle fight master?' Jamie signed. Jackie looked down at the sassy man in his arms. 

It didn't take long for confidence to fill Jackie's body. "You know, I applaud your bravery, considering the position you're in. Perhaps you'll regret it when I..." Jackie told him, before digging his fingers into Jamie's belly. "-tickle you?" Jackie finished, now starting his tickle session. "Oh! And before I officially begin:" Jackie said, pulling his hand away to give the man some time to get ready. "Every ticklish thing that happens to Jamie, is happening to you too." Jackie declared before resuming his tickle fight. 

Chase didn't thing much of this announcement. But, it was a quarter-way through the fight, that Chase realized: He is ultimately doomed. Jackie certainly got one thing right: He is good at this! Like, REALLY good at this! The different tickling tactics! The baby noises he'd make! And worst of all: The teases! Oh god, the TEASES! 

"Hey Jamie? Do you remember how many ribs a human body has? Well, according to Dr. Schneeplestein: 'Zhere are tventy four ribs, vizh tvelve ribs on each side.' Let's test that out. 1...2...3-Will you please hold still? I'm trying to run a delicate experiment, and your squirming is not making it easy!...Oh, and look what you've done: You've made me lose my place. I suppose I'll have to start AAAAALLL over again. It's a shame really. If you wouldn't have moved, this would've been done quicker! 1...2..3...4...5-I don't understand why you're giggling so much. You and I both know this is serious business! Take this seriously!...Oops! It appears I'm going to have to restart once again. Perhaps, to change things around, I can start at the top rib instead?...No?...Well too bad! I'm doing it anyway!" 

"Oooh! What ticklish armpits you have? They're absolutely perfect for teasing you with! *moves hands towards belly* Oh my! And what a beautiful belly you have! I simply cannot get over how squishy and ticklish it is! *moves finger to belly button* What's this? A belly button! Why, what a lovely little giggle button you got here? So small! So deep! So ticky-ticky-ticklish!" 

"I couldn't help but notice that your neck is also VERY ticklish! Mind if I...test it out?" Jackie asked, before blowing a raspberry onto his neck. "Wow! What a reaction! I can really see your dimples now!" Jackie reacted before squishing his dimples and talking in a baby voice. "Who has adorable dimples? JAMIE has adorable dimples! Yes you do! OH, YES YOU DO!" 

"I know you're very much aware of my super speed abilities. But did you know, that I can make my hands go super fast at will? Here's a little example:" Jackie said, before speeding up his clawing hands. Suddenly, to Chase AND Jamie's horror, Jackie's hands were tickling at 10x the speed they were tickling at before! "Wow! What a reaction! Wouldn't you say so, Chase?" Jackie asked, looking at Chase. 

Chase didn't answer him. He was too busy watching in horror. Chase knew that was gonna happen to him next! Chase was gonna have to feel all of it as well! The part that scared Chase the most, was the sped-up hands! How is that even fair?! No one else could possibly speed up their fingers that quickly! The only reason Jackie could speed up his hands like that, was because he had superpowers! "Huh...It would appear our audience is too busy dying of embarrassment at the moment. I think Chase realizes that I'll be doing this very thing to him next." Jackie declared. 

Jamie face had grown a dark red. It looked like he was having difficulty breathing through all the laughing! Chase was growing a little worried. But, before he could say anything, Jackie had already started tapping on Jackie's hand. It was a mercy tap, that a wrestler would use to tell the other: 'I'm done. have mercy.' 

Jackie looked down at the man. "It looks like my friend here has decided to tap out! It's about time, too. I would've stopped in another 5 minutes, if you wouldn't have tapped out." Jackie admitted. Jackie carried Jamie and laid him onto the bed. 

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. Jamie was still silently giggling with a cute smile on his face. Jamie gave Chase the 'okay' sign. 

"Alright. You heard it here folks: Jamie is okay. Now, let's let the man rest up, and let's being in the new opponent!" Jackie announced like a wrestling announcer. "For his next opponent: We have a man who's stronger than he looks. He's experienced! He's a risk-taker! And, he's as ticklish as they get! Give it up for: Chase Brody!" Jackie announced. Chase rolled his eyes, but smiled as Jackie had a bit of fun. 

It seemed like Chase was feeling a little better about the tickle fight...

That was, until Jackie shoved his fingers into his hips. 

"WAHAHAHAIT, WHAHAHAHAHAHAT?! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chase shouted in surprise. That was his worst spot! Why would Jackie attack his worst spot first?! 

"Oooh! Jackpot! IIIIIt looks like Jackie's starting off strong!" Jackie announced dramatically. Chase was laughing even more now! Jackie was being so weird!

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Chase begged. 

"What's this?! A beg? It hasn't even been a minute and Chase is already begging! Can you believe that?!" Jackie reacted. 

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIT! IHIHIHIHIT'S TOOHOHOHOHOHOHO TIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH!" Chase shouted through his laughter. 

"Too ticklish?! Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that. The only way to stop that, is by...well, not being ticklish!" Jackie replied. 

"WHAHAHAHAT?! BUHUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Chase reacted. 

Jackie clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Well, then I guess you're screwed." Jackie replied with a wink. 

Next, to make things worse for the man, Jackie began to blow raspberries on his neck! 

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase practically screamed. 

"Oh, you think THAT'S bad, just wait till you feel this:" Jackie added, before blowing multiple raspberries at once. 

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHI'M GOHOHOHOHOHONNA DIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Chase shouted as much as he possibly could. 

"Oh please. You wouldn't believe how much endurance humans have once their adrenaline kicks in! It's quite fascinating!" Jackie replied. "And now, for my grand finale:" Jackie announced before moving his fingers up to Chase's sides. "The part we've all been waiting for:" Jackie declared as he got ready to speed up. "3...2...1...GO!" Jackie counted. On go, Jackie sped up his hands to 10 times the speed! He was kneading and clawing at Chase's ribs unbelievably fast! 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Chase laughed, before breathing in and going silent. 

"Wow! Hey Jamie, can you hear that? Chase's laughter kinda sounds like yours! Wouldn't you agree?" Jackie joked. Jamie rolled his eyes, but shook his head with a smile. It was a little odd to be hearing THOSE kinds of jokes coming from Jackie. But at the same time, this was the only opportunity he could make that joke! So, of course he's gonna take it! He is Jackieboy Man, after all. 

But one thing that Jackie seemed to have forgotten, was Chase's endurance. So, Jamie decided to help him out. He waved him down before signing. 'Chase needs a break.' Jamie signed. 

Jackie's eyes widened, as the reality dawned on him. "Oh yeah!" Jackie reacted before stopping his fingers completely and wrapping his arms under Chase's armpits. Chase dangled his exhausted body on Jackie, wholeheartedly trusting he wouldn't drop him. Jackie, feeling confident in his grip, carried Chase over to the bed and laid him down. 

"There..." Jackie said aloud, before sitting on the bed near Jamie. 

Unfortunately for Jackie, Jamie wasn't finished yet. Jamie had decided to scoot himself over to Jackie, and start poking him. 

"Really?" Jackie asked. Jamie stuck his tongue out at him, and began pretending to get ready for an ol' fashioned boxing match. "You wanna go?" Jackie asked. Jamie nodded his head as he bounced his fists round in the air, and gave him a cat hiss to further intimidate him. 

Ohoho...You're on." Jackie declared. 

Let's just say that the tickle fights didn't stop there...

Did they ever stop???

...I'll leave that up to your imagination. :)


End file.
